goblin_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Class Specific Items
Important! Things are collected on their own , without dokidov . Quest art with Dwarf (20+) * * 4 Arcanite Guns + Silver Scope + Recipe = Elite Sniper (Sniper) ** Properties: Attack +700. 5% chance to stun a target and deal 120 damage. 5% chance to deal triple damage. Attack Speed -1.0 * 4 Arcanite Machine Guns + Thorium Sight + Recipe = Machine Gun Band (Machine Gunner) ** Properties: Attack +70. Attack speed +2.0. Increased Survey Radius +900 * Goblin Body Armor + 4 Arcanite Grenades + Recipe = Cores-Magic Bomb (Demolition Man ) ** Properties: Attack +265. 5% chance to stun a target and deal 120 damage. 5% chance to deal triple damage. "Self-exploding" deals extra damage (5000+ (Mind x 10) * Goblin Body Armor + 3 Magnifying Glass + Scientist Costume + Recipe = Meho Pack (Engineer) ** Properties: Plasma gun (500 damage, every 4 sec.). Nano-magic: Repair 25 / s, Protection +15 * 4 Arkanite Bazuki + 1 Silver Sight + Recipe = Bomber Bazooka (Rocket Player ) ** Properties: Attack +180. 5% chance to stun a target and deal 120 damage. 5% chance to deal triple damage. Increase radius of the review * 4 Arcanite Flamethrower + 4 Refreshing Waters + Recipe = Flamethrower Chilling (Pyromaniac) ** Properties: Attack +50. Attack speed +0.6. For each kill + 50xp and +50 mana * Goblin Bronizhelet + 5 Mushroom Alcohol + 5 Mushroom Tinctures + 2 Arcanite Sharostrel + Recipe = Portable Med Station (Medic) ** Properties: Autokill ally (500 hp). AOE heal (200 hp). Chemical shot x2 * 5 Arcanite Guns + Recipe = Self-loading Shotgun (Stalker) ** Properties: Attack +220. 5% chance to stun a target and deal 120 damage. 5% chance to deal triple damage. Attack speed +0.40 Quest art with Pops (50+) * * Elite Sniper + Sniper Rune (any) + 20 Arcanite Bars + Invisibility Potion url + Recipe = Silent Executioner (Sniper) ** Properties: Attack +2000, Radius +1200, 5% chance to stun and inflict 500 damage. 3% chance to deal x10 damage 50% chance with caste "Bullseye!" activate bonus x5 attack speed for 4 sec * Machine-gun tape + Sixtol from the rune (any) + 15 arcanite ingots + Potion of Speed + Recipe = Fierce (Machine-gunner) ** Properties: Attack +500. 2% chance to stun the target and cause 500 damage / 4 damage. Auras: + 30% attack, + 50% attack speed. Attack speed +4.0 * Cores-Magic Bomb + Mine Runes (Any) + 30 Arcanite Bars + Anti-Magic Potion + Recipe = Boomer (Demoman) ** Properties: Attack +1000 5% chance to stun the target and inflict 500 damage / inflict 4x damage. “Self-exploding” deals extra damage (10,000+ (Reason x 15)) * Mechanical Pack + Nano-Prosthesis from the Runes (any) + Shield Potion + Recipe = Tech Prosthesis (Engineer) ** Properties: Microwave Cannon (800 damage every 3 seconds), Nano-magic: Repair 50 \ s, Protection +30, attack + 200% * Bomber's Bazooka + Autobazuka with Rune (any) + Anti-Magic Potion + Recipe = Big Sam (Rocket Player) ** Properties: Attack +650. Attack speed +1.0. 5% chance to stun the target and cause 500 damage / 4 damage. Missile Bombing (Active): launches 10 missiles in the specified area * Flame-chilling cooling + Napalmomet from the rune (any) + Electroplating Potion + Recipe = Mr.Plamen (Pyromaniac) ** Properties: Attack +500. 2% chance to stun a target and cause 500 damage / 4 damage 50% when attacking, restore 75 HP and 75 MP. Attack speed +2.0. When you kill 50% chance to restore 200 mana and health * Portable Med station + Rune Scarom (any) + Invulnerability Potion + Recipe = HealPack-3000 (Medic) ** Properties: AOE Heal (1000 hp), Chemical shot x3, 20% chance at a chemical shot to increase protection by 30, + 50 x hp for 4 s, Damage +500 * Self-loading shotgun + Sniper from the rune (any) + 30 arkanitovykh ingots + Potion of the Spirit + Recipe = Punisher (Stalker) ** Properties: Attack +1000. 5% chance to stun the target and cause 500 damage / 4 damage. 20% at killing to recover from strength. Attack Speed +1.0 Quest art with the Demon (70+) * * Silent Executioner + Piercing Soul + Recipe = Frost Mace (Sniper) ** Properties: Attack +4000. 5% chance to stun a target and inflict 1000 damage. 3% chance to deal x20 damage. 20% In the bullseye!: 5000 damage and freezing. Radius +1500 * Fierce + Prozhigatel + Recipe = Mad (The Machine Gunner) ** Properties: Attack +1000. Auras: + 60% attack, + 100% attack speed * Boomer + Matter Breaker + Recipe = Crusher (Demoman) ** Properties: Attack +3000. Attack speed +1.0. 5% chance to stun a target and inflict 1000 damage / inflict 4 damage. “Self-exploding” deals extra damage (15000+ (Reason x 20)) * Tech-prosthesis + Drugglot + Recipe = Miracle of Technology (Engineer) ** Properties: Microwave gun (2000 damage, every 3 seconds). Nano-magic: Repair 80 / s, Protection +100, Attack 1000% * Big Sam + Matter Breaker + Recipe = Samuel the Elder (Rocketman) ** Properties: Attack +3000. Attack speed +2.0. 5% chance to stun a target and inflict 1000 damage / inflict 4 damage. Missile Bombing (Active): launches 10 missiles in the specified area * Mr. Flame + Prozhigatel + Recipe = Mr. Zharov (Pyromaniac) ** Properties: Attack +1000 2% chance to stun the target and inflict 1000 damage / inflict 4x damage 50% when attacking, restore 150 HP and 150 MP. Attack speed +2.0 * HilPak-3000 + Dusglot + Recipe = MEGA-HealPack (Medic) ** Properties: Splash 2000 HP. Autokhil 1000khp. Chemical shot x4: +60 protection, + 100xHp / s for 4 seconds. Damage +2000. Mind +500 * Punisher + Piercing Soul + Recipe = Hunter (Stalker) ** Properties: Attack +2000. 5% chance to stun a target and inflict 1000 damage / inflict 4 damage. 20% at killing to recover from strength (x1.5). Attack speed +2.0 Quest art with Dragon (150) * * Battle Dragon + Book of the Exorcist + Icy Kara + Amulet of Exile + Dragon Scales + Recipe = Dragon Eye (Sniper) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: Stealth Detection +750. Attack +8000. 3% chance to deal x40 damage. Radius +1500 * Battle Dragon + Book of the Exorcist + Hunter + Amulet of Exile + Dragon Scales + Recipe = Dragon Soul (stalker) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: Attack +6000, 25% will be healed by killing (x2) + 2000hp, Attack speed +3. +700 strength * Battle Dragon + Book of the Exorcist + Miracle of Technique + Amulet of Exile + Dragon Scale + Recipe = Dragon Intelligence (Engineer) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: Shock Gun (10,000 damage, once per second). Nano-magic: Repair (200 / s). Nano-magic: Protection (+200). Nano-magic: Attack (2000%) * Battle Dragon + Book of the Exorcist + MEGA-HealPack + Amulet of Exile + Dragon Scale + Recipe = Tear of the Dragon (Medic) (Demonic Forge) ** Properties: Splash (8000 hp) Chemical shot x5: +100 protection, + 500хp / s for 4 s Attack +4000 Mind +1000 * Battle Dragon + Book of the Exorcist + Mr. Heat + Amulet of Exile + Dragon Scales + Recipe = Dragon Breath (Pyromaniac) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: Fire Blast (50,000 damage) Attack +6000 50% when attacking, restore 300 HP and 300 MP. Attack speed +2.0. +1000 power When you kill 50% chance to restore 500 mana and health * Battle Dragon + Book of the Exorcist + Samuel the Elder + Amulet of Exile + Dragon Scale + Recipe = Dragon Creek (Rocket Man) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: Rocket Bombing (Asset): launches 10 missiles in the specified area. Attack +7000. +3.0 attack speed Protecting enemies -50. +1000 power * Battle Dragon + Book of the Exorcist + Mad + Amulet of Exile + Dragon Scales + Recipe = Dragonclaw (machine gunner) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: Attack +4000. Auras: + 100% attack, + 150% attack speed. Activating the "Merciless shooting" all the nearest allies get the effect of "Open Fire!". Dexterity +600 * Battle Dragon + Book of the Exorcist + Crusher + Amulet of Exile + Dragon Scales + Recipe = Dragon Character (Demoman) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: Attack +7000 Attack speed +3. 10% chance at murder to restore 10% MP Self-Exploit: (Intellect) x 30 + 30000 damage. Mind +1000 * 50 silver bars + 500 silver bullets + 2 essences of life + Recipe Gate Seal = Seal of the Gate (100) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: The restored seal of the gate sealing any not strong enough demon who appeared nearby * 10 mushroom spirits + Essence of Life + Dragon Scales + 20 Demonic Ingots + Gate Seal + Recipe Amulet of Exile = Amulet of Exile (130) (Demon Forge) ** Properties: Cleansing (Damage to the undead and demons +500). Protection against demonic attacks (+50 hp per hit) (Google Translated from: http://goblinworkshop.ru/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=2588) Category:Item list